


Маленький цветочек

by Vinde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinde/pseuds/Vinde
Summary: — Фриск… Просто ответь. Зачем всё это? Зачем ты заботишься обо мне. Помогаешь… Я не понимаю!— Ты мой друг, а я обещала, что не брошу своих друзей! — девочка лучезарно улыбалась маленькому, хрупкому монстрику.— Ты такая глупая девчонка.





	Маленький цветочек

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была написана по заявке, на сайте "книга фанфиков".

      Фриск, счастливо улыбаясь, сидела, прислонившись спиной к жёсткой коре дерева у дома. Смотря на медленно плывущие облака, девочка сжимала в руках хрупкий глиняный горшочек с золотым цветком.  
  
Цветочек плавно покачивался от каждого резкого дуновения наступающего осеннего ветерка и недовольно что-то бурчал.  
  
Да-да, вы не ослышались, растение на самом деле выглядело вполне живым и осмысленным в своих действиях объектом. Его мимика, голос и жесты гладких листиков с мелкими прожилками, всё это вызывало ощущение живости и реалистичности, но это не на секунду не пугало героиню, а напротив — вызывало чувство покоя и умиротворения.  
  
Наблюдая за очередным пышным облачком, ребёнок весело указала на него пальчиком, привлекая внимание своего необычного друга.  
  
— Как думаешь, на что это похоже?  
  
— Какая разница? Это даже не имеет смысла.  
  
— Не будь таким скучным! — она звонко смеётся и вскакивает на ноги, вприпрыжку двигаясь к дому.  
  


***

      Всеми любимая хранительница Ториэль и великий правитель Азгор всегда умилялись от того, как Фриск заботилась о Флауи. Несмотря на грубость в свою сторону, девочка любовно ухаживала за нежными лепесточками и листиками монстрика, и опасное существо в её руках превращалось в тихо, но мило шипящего на неё котёнка.  
  
— И что ты по твоему делаешь?  
  
— Поливаю тебя.  
  
— Ты хоть осознаешь, что мне это не нужно. Я — монстр, глупая ж ты девчонка…  
  
— Я буду тебя поливать. Я вижу, что это делает твои лепестки крепче и эластичнее, — мягкой улыбкой она доказывала свою правоту и нежно погладила лепесточки цветика. Тот лишь тихо цокнул языком и скрестил листья как «руки на груди».  
  
Бурчащий и недовольный Флауи — это было его естественное состояние, и девочка с громким смехом махнула ему рукой и убежала к родителям, оставляя растерянного монстрика одного.

***

      Иногда девочка спрашивала себя: «правильно ли я поступила?», но обычно ответа так и не находила. Азриэль не хотел, чтобы его семья узнала то, каким он стал, но, освободив монстров из заточения, Фриск просто не могла бросить его и вернулась за маленьким бездушным цветком, что скрывал свою слабость и одиночество за злодеяниями и желанием обмануть человека и забрать её душу, о чём говорил ей прямым текстом, но она не верила ему, слыша как подрагивает в неуверенности его голос. Флауи уже давно не нужна её душа.  
  
Сидя на мягком кресле, Фриск наблюдала как, по-домашнему, козочка положила голову на плечо короля и, прикрыв глаза, улыбалась, а тот словно смущенный подросток отводил глаза и мягко приобнял свою любимую. Это было по настоящему мило и романтично. Сможет ли Фриск найти такого же любимого для себя человека или монстра? Детские мечты о принце на белом коне и любви до гроба никто не отменял.  
  
Она была в какой-то мере рада, что сдала Флауи. Она помнит лица всех, кому рассказала о том, что Флауи держит в себе разум погибшего принца. Тори просто рыдала, но была счастлива, а король молчал. В тот момент семья воссоединилась, а Тори простила Азгора, и сейчас семья Дриимурр жила полноценной жизнью и почти получила свой счастливый конец. Они считали, что так правильно, и своей любовью они принесут цветочку немного облегчения.  
  
Конечно везде есть минусы. Козочке было сложно простить Азгора, а Фриск так и не смогла помочь Чаре, да и Флауи не выглядел спасенным, но она всё равно хранила надежду на их счастливую жизнь. На то, что это не оборвется в один миг, а лишь продолжится, и она исправит и доработает этот конец. Просто нужно понять, как всё исправить и двигаться только вперёд.  
  
После того как Фриск освободила монстров, они стали вести тихий образ жизни. В уютной деревушке, и под ярким, тёплым солнцем, что радовал взгляд. И все были счастливы. Конечно люди были в шоке, но на удивление приняли этот факт, но при условии, что монстры не покинут эту деревню пока все не свыкнутся с фактом их существования. Они были интересны людям, как и их сила, и магия, и согревали их немного эгоистичные желания.  
  
Фриск хихикнула, посмотрев, как Тори привстала и, зевнув, чмокнула любимого в щёчку, направляясь на кухню готовить очередной наивкуснейший пирог. Фриск обожала её пироги, и она не устанет ей это повторять.

***

       Человек и монстр сидели в полной тишине и любовались мириадами ярчайших звезд. И могли бы ещё долго сидеть в непринуждённом спокойствии, но монстру что-то упорно не давало покоя.  
  
— Фриск… Просто ответь. Зачем всё это? Зачем ты заботишься обо мне. Помогаешь… Я не понимаю!  
  
— Ты мой друг, а я обещала, что не брошу своих друзей! — девочка лучезарно улыбалась маленькому, хрупкому монстрику.  
  
— Ты такая глупая девчонка, — и хотелось бы, чтобы было больно от её слов, но внутри было пусто. Только эта — её тёплая улыбка была способна заполнить брешь несуществующей души, заставляя цветок недовольно хмуриться, но невольно улыбаться наивности ребенка.  
  
Они просто сидели вместе и, любуясь прекрасными звёздами, загадывали общее желание на упавшую с небес звёздочку.  
  
— Знаешь… У меня есть небольшая идея, как улучшить нашу концовку.  
  
— О чём ты говори… — но девочка не дала ему договорить и мягко прижала указательный пальчик к его «губам».  
  
— Пока это маленький секрет, и потому, потерпи немного! — она хохотнула и побежала от разозлившегося монстра, что ловко выбравшись из горшка, тянул к ней свои корни в попытке поймать глупышку.  
  
Их ожидает обычная повседневность. Будет ли она приятной и весёлой, или принесёт беды, зависит от обстоятельств, но Фриск уверена, она сделает друзей счастливыми и не позволит им больше страдать. Это будет уж точно не в её смену!  
  
А Флауи всегда останется Флауи, но она не оставит попыток изменить его, даже если он продолжит постоянно грубить и не желать принять её доброту. Когда-нибудь это изменится. Непременно.


End file.
